A Bag Full of Tricks and a Fist-full of Treats
by That One Eccedentesiast
Summary: A small collection of drabbles for the Trick or Treat topic on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) COMPLETE.
1. Halloween

**_A Bag of Tricks and a Fist-Full of Treats_**

* * *

><p><p>

_Prompt: Halloween_

Enjoying one of the last mild days of fall, two children stand crouched over the street drawing pictures of pumpkins, people, castles and boats with nubs of chalk. Finishing off a happy, toothy smile on one of her pumpkins, one of the children, a girl, turnsedto the older one beside her.

"What're you goin' to be for Halloween 'tuney?"

The older child crinkled her nose as she drew a turret on her castle. "Lily, it's still a month away! How should I know what I want to be already?"

Doodling errant lines, the smaller child shrugged her shoulders and sulked "_I _know what I want to be."

Sighing, the other girl turned her head; causing her blond locks to fall behind her shoulders. "And what's that?" She asked the four year old.

"A witch!" The little girl exclaimed with a beaming, gaped tooth smile.

Smirking, Petunia poked her sister's cheek. "With a smile like that you'd think you'd want to be a jack o' lantern!"

"Jack o' lanterns are for babies!" Lily grumbled in reply as she went back to her row of pumpkins.

Smothering back a laugh, the older did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>This is to fulfill the prompt given to me in the "Trick or Treat" topic on the <strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments) forum.<strong>**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Tea Leaves

**_A Bag of Tricks and a Fist-Full of Treats_**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Tea Leaves<br>_

Rowena smiled at her young daughter. She was growing up to be a beautiful lady with her dark, rope-thick braid and bewitching eyes that were just as her fathers had been. Finishing her tea, she held it out to her girl;

"Tell me, my daughter, what do you read?"

The young face lit with moonbeam smile. This was a familiar game, one they had played since she was a small, small child that had needed her mother's knee to see over the table top. Leaning in, she stared into the cup with slightly furrowed brow before answering:

"You will lose something."

Rowena urged her daughter on with an indulgent chuckle, "Oh? Any idea what that may be my dear Helena?"

"No, but it will be important;" she answered. Raising her gaze from the tea leaves, there was something dark and lurking in her girl's bewitching eyes. "You will lose what you treasure most, mother."

Feeling quite uneasy, Rowena tried to lift the mood by giving her daughter an order "Let me see your cup."

The scrape of the cup against wood was not satisfying and when she stared into Helena's leaves, she swore she saw death. But, that couldn't _be_, so she lifted her eyes from the lie and said to her girl. "Today you will find your true love."

"And hell will freeze over," Helena snorted.

They both cracked smiles then and some of the shadows left their eyes, but not all. They never would.

* * *

><p><strong>This is to fulfill the prompt given to me in the "Trick or Treat" topic on the <strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments) forum.<strong>**

****Thanks for reading and please review!****


	3. Turtle

**_A Bag of Tricks and a Fist-Full of Treats_**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Turtle<em>

Watching her grandson eat his breakfast, Augusta Longbottom asked "What would you like for you birthday?"

"A turtle," the nine-year-old answered without his usual hesitation. "I'd like to name it speedy."

Augusta felt her lip twitch and wondered what book her grandson had gotten his hands on. Smooth out her skirt, she remarked "Don't you think a toad would be more appropriate? You will be going off to Hogwarts in another year, you know."

Eating a bite of his sausage, the boy shrugged. "Whatever you think is best, grandmother."

"Alright then."

And when she followed his direction and gave him his toad, Augusta tried to pretend the dimming of his eyes was only a trick of the light. Neville was a practical boy and should be just as happy with a toad as a turtle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading and please review!<strong>


	4. Buckets

**_A Bag of Tricks and a Fist-Full of Treats_**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Buckets<em>

"Here you go," Pansy said to her boyfriend as she handed him a bucket.

Taking it with shaking hands, Draco opened his mouth and heaved the contents of stomach into it.

Crinkling her nose, Pansy averted her eyes and remarked "You know, if you didn't insist on drinking that whole bottle of sherry you nixed from Trelawney you wouldn't be throwing up."

"Belt up, Pansy," Draco grumbled; his head resting on the rim of the bucket that now rested on his knees.

She sighed and reached out to brush her boyfriend's sweaty locks from his forehead. "I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could help-"

"No!" He burst with a sudden rage as he yanked himself away from her cool fingers and causing the contents of the bucket to slosh with his sudden movement.

Pansy's boyfriend turned pale and bent his head again, puking into the bucket for a second time. Much too sympathetic to be upset with him, she moved close and began to rub Draco's back. When he finished, she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "I'm sorry."

Putting the bucket aside, Pansy's boyfriend turned and took her in his arms and clung to her. He was scared, she realized. Very much so.

"_I'm _sorry," Draco mumbled into her neck. "I wish..."

She shifted so she could wrap her arms around his as well and kissed Draco's sweaty chin. "I think we should break up."

"What?" Her boyfriend gasped going rigid beneath her embrace.

Pansy felt tears in her eyes as she extracted herself, "It's for the best Draco," she told him. "You don't trust me with your secrets." And with that, she got up and left him; despite his cries of:

"Pansy. Pansy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading and pretty please review!<strong>


	5. God Tier

**_A Bag of Tricks and a Fist-Full of Treats_**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: God Tier <em>

As the men and several woman bowed and curtsied at his passing, Tom felt a smirk grow on his face. To these people he was a _king_, no, Tom was much more than a king. He was _god _a man to a tier of all his own. And like god, he was going to shape this world of his to his image. The men and woman who populated it would be pure magic, purely devoted to his ideals as any good worshiper should be.

And with such loyal followers he would remake this Babylon into a Eden for all good wizards and witches. Taking the final step behind his podium, Tom let his smirk turn into a wicked grin as their hopeful, excited faces met his gaze.

"I think you know why you all are here today," he boomed. "You are my most trusted, loyal and beloved friends and there's one thing we all share in particular - our _blood._"

The wizards and witches looked between one another attempting to wrap their heads around what he was saying. Blood? While many were related, not all shared the same lineage and these educated, pure witches and wizards were very aware of this as they were aware of everyone's family and how far back it traveled.

Calling back their attention with the drum of his fingers along the wood of the podium, Tom continued on with his speech; "Our blood, every last drop is more pure than any other witch or wizard existing in England. And do you know why that is my friends?"

"Because we have the good sense to stay away from those barbaric muggles!" One of the wizards called from the crowd.

Tom was pleased by this. They were getting much quicker than he had hoped and the right contempt was already in some of their hearts. "That's exactly it, my friend!" He agreed with an animated jerk of his arm. "We know how primitive those muggles are and we understand that mixing will only serve to dilute our blood and magic! But as we also know, not every wizard knows this! Some do not even care! They pay no mind to who they lay down with in the ceremonial bed! They feel no shame for birthing half-breeds!"

Several coughed their approval and Tom let another grin overtake his tense face. "Today my friends, I invite you into my circle so that we may _stop _this! We will punish those who dally with muggles and traitors to our blood, we will promote our morality and lead people into enlightenment!"

Their eyes were glowing with energy and he could feel that now was the perfect moment to pound in his point.

"Together, we will change the world!"

Their applause made him feel his god tier status all the more acutely. If there was an omnipotent being above him, he was sure the noise of his friends' clapping hands sounded the same as exultations preachers and worshippers alike sent the lord's way in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	6. Tick-Tock

**_A Bag of Tricks and a Fist-Full of Treats_**

* * *

><p><em>prompt: Tick-Tock<em>

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock that's what time on the other side felt like. Or, at least it did to one Severus Snape. He'd grown up in strife and struggle, lived what short adulthood he had with purpose and action and to now be here on the other side seemed...anticlimactic. With nothing to do and no one to fight against, he found he spent most of his time just wandering aimlessly.

More than once Albus, his mother and even _Lily _had called out to him and told him to come and _rest._ It was like they thought he'd done enough and should be happy to sit about and talk about stupid, airy things like he had no more than cotton inside his skull! But that wasn't so. Severus was a man of doing and purpose and to have none had left him well, _lost._

He was beginning to feel that he'd rather go back to his dismal life as a man on earth than to sit around here in heaven for nothing for the rest of eternity.

Pacing the expanses of the other side, Severus was so lost in his brood that he knew not where he was wandering until a hand grabbed his. Looking down, he saw a smiling face of a child no more than three or four.

"Hullo?" He murmured in an absent, confused way as he tried to bring himself to this place and moment.

The little child grinned more and tugged on Severus, urging him to follow. Miffed, but oh so curious because of this odd, little black-haired boy, he gave into the demands and followed the child. Together they walked and walked for such a long time that Severus couldn't help but ask

"Where are we going?"

The child turned his head up and his eyes shone with an intelligence beyond his years. "We are going back to mummy and daddy."

"Mummy and...daddy?" Severus echoed in a incredulous sort of way.

He nodded his head, causing his black hair to flop into his bright, bright brown eyes. "They've been waitin' to meet you," the little boy explained.

Severus couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his throat. "Me? Who on earth wants to meet _me_?"

"You'll see," the child told him with a grin as they stopped.

Looking around, Severus realized they were near a ledge and he peered over simply because he'd not yet seen one in heaven and was curious to see what was below (hell, perhaps?)

Tiny hands shoved him forward with inhuman strength.

"See you soon!" A little voice from above shouted as Severus attempted to find perch as he fell fast and faster into a world of spinning colors. Soon, he couldn't help but scream as the world dissolved and then he was under bright lights in the arms of someone shivering and cold.

Being juggled around, Severus felt himself fading as the adrenaline wore off and he realized he was not falling any longer; distantly, he heard someone cry:

"It's a boy!"

But by then he was so tired it meant nothing as he fell into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

><p>It's prodding finger that woke him.<p>

Opening his eyes, he saw it was the child that pushed him from the cliff. He attempted to scowl, but it felt as if his face wasn't cooperating quite write and so he had to settle for a frown.

"What do you think of your little brother, Jamie?" A man's voice asked.

The little brat grinned and made a grabbing motion for Severus (and why was he doing that? He was no one's little brother and certainly not _his _little brother!)

"I wanna hold 'im!" The child declared.

Severus felt himself being shifted and with dawning horror realized what this little boy had done. He'd granted him his desire. To be a mortal man once more.

Feeling the beginning of tears as too many feelingsoverwhelmed his tiny body, Severus soaked up the boy's cooing; finding it to be a solid anchor to his turmoil.

"Aw, don't cry Al. I got you. You're _my _brother now."

It had to be the most comforting thing Severus had heard since his death and so, he began to bawl like the baby he now was.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! How'd you like my use of the prompt? Interesting, no?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review if you got the time!**

**If you liked this, you may also like:**

_**If the Sky Comes Falling (It's not the End) **_**- After the final battle, Harry takes Neville with him to retrieve Severus Snape's body; but instead of a corpse, they discover a little boy in its place. **

**or**

_**The Ghost Girl - **_**One night as a small boy, Severus met a young ghost. It would take him years to put the puzzle that she was together and by the time he had, she'd be his oldest and most faithful friend. Even if she wasn't alive. Even if she liked to disappear for odd intervals of time - sometimes years at a time. **


End file.
